tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanari Nikulson
Fanari Nikulson is the daughter of Tate Nikulson and a member of the College of Winterhold. Characteristics Fanari has red hair, dark reddish brown eyes, and a shapely physique. She is regarded as very beautiful by many, and quite a few College students have tried to woo her, none succeeded except Syinter Seastar. Many think her body looks amazing. She is a kind person, always trying to be a friend to anyone at all. She always tries to support her friends however she can. She is also very protective of them, often willing to put her life on the line for her comrades. She is never neglectful of any duties she has. She tries to be the voice of reason, but often fails to do so. Background Fanari was raised in Sørskaal alongside her brother, Kodlak. As a child, she had Geistlig, the court mage, teach her magic. She focused primarily on restoration. She healed injured squirrels, rabbits, or other small wildlife she found. She was unwittingly training herself in the art of Restoration, and by the age of ten was able to heal multiple creatures at once. She also made her magicka pool grow and grow. She never entered the army, but any soldiers that returned to Sørskaal injured, she was more than happy to heal. She entered the College of Winterhold at sixteen, and since then has been training her restorative powers further. Events Later On Becoming Professor Fanari was made a professor of Restoration in the College, to replace Myralyse, the previous Restoration teacher. Since then, she has been tutoring and teaching students often. Syinter At one point, she and Syinter Steelfang got together. She formed a strong emotional bond to him, and even though he didn't love her back, she protected him and watched over him as much as she could. Steelfang Vampirism Eventually, Fanari went to Siris Steelfang, who had become a good friend to her. She asked him to give her Steelfang Vampirism. He obliged, and she became another member of the Steelfang strain. Although eye color usually didn't change when someone was given that strain, her eyes turned from blue to red anyway. Losing Syinter At one point, Corvus Lazarus performed an incomplete Rite of Tranquility on Syinter, making him lose all of his emotions, and many of his memories. When Syinter lost his memory of her, she burned the fields of Whiterun with black flames in rage. Eventually, Syinter regained his emotions, but only some of his memories. His memories towards Fanari were corrupted, painting her as an enemy. When she realized this, she went completely insane, curling up into the fetal position for hours on end, smashing her head into a mirror for hours, and forming a strong sense of self-loathing. Locking Away the Memories She was discovered slamming her head into a broken mirror by Siris and Talion Avryil. Siris immediately stopped her, and she struggled to get loose. After a struggle, she sat in a corner, seething in rage. Siris had left to retrieve Anna Steelfang, his sister, due to her powerful mental magics. Anna went into Fanari's mind, extracted all memories associated with Syinter, and then put those memories away in a locked ebony box. Fanari did not remember Syinter anymore. She could retrieve the memories if she wanted, by opening the box of her own accord. Nobody else could, and the box was designed to make her nauseous and disoriented greatly. She did not know what the box contained, only that it wasn't time to open it. Regaining her memories of Syinter Soon after the Moot that crowned Kodlak Nikulson as High King, Syinter regained his memories of the college through his father's magic. He almost instantly searched for Fanari, which took him to the Father's plane, Eden. Eventually he let her see some of the memories she lost through his eyes, and helped her block out negative feelings. Eventually the two became lovers again, and he taught her Rift Magics of the Veil. Abduction and Violation Syinter had eventually left to regain control of his own mind. He had left Fanari as the Regent of Dawnstar. He had also made love to her, and they conceived a child together, although neither knew at the time. She found out not long after he left. Soon after Syinter left, a being known as Sethius came and abducted Fanari. Fanari was taken to an unknown location, and her unborn daughter's life was threatened, and Fanari had to let Sethius have his way with her. She was then left in the lands of the Kamal of Akavir. She held herself responsible for letting herself get violated. Gear As a student of the College, Fanari has a lot of gear that she uses for experimentation, potion making, et cetera. This list focuses on what she usually has on her person. * Kiimahrovesey * Embroidered cloth cuirass * Light steel scout boots * Light steel left shoulder guard * Various healing salves and poultices * Various alchemy ingredients * Healing potions (x4) * Magicka potions (x4) * Stamina potions (x2) * A special necklace from her father Abilities Fanari's list of abilities is shown below. * Above Master Restoration (In TNK, Master is easily surpassible) * All restoration spells up the Master level in TES V: Skyrim, Dragonborn and Dawnguard * All frost destruction spells to Master level in TES V: Skyrim, Dragonborn and Dawnguard * Certain fire spells: Flames, Firebolt, Ignite, Fireball, Incinerate * Certain shock spells: Sparks, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Rune * Cyrokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Photokinesis * Alcoholokineses * Vitakinesis * Telekinesis * Anemo/aerokinesis * Swordfighting (extremely skilled) * Steelfang vampirism abilities Trivia * Fanari is named after Fanari Strong-Voice, the leader of the Skaal in TES V: Dragonborn. * Her model is Severa from the games series Fire Emblem. Category:Spellswords Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Nords Category:Females Category:College of Winterhold Category:Archmage